Granger's Law of Love
by castleof.stina
Summary: Hermione Granger noticed that patterns occurred in her life. Who will help her break these patterns and find something else to live by? DRAMIONE. Loosely based on a drama. A light read, but full of feelings, nonetheless.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Well, hello! I'm back. I just had to do a Dramione story on this. The plot is loosely based on a Taiwanese Drama called Murphy's Law of Love. While I hesitate to sometimes watch anything other than American shows or dramas, this one was really good. The acting was really commendable, and wasn't cheesy in any way. You should check it out, but you may need to look for some with english subtitles. But it really was enjoyable.  
** **I know I started a story, Through the Window, but that will be on an indefinite hiatus. I didn't really write and outline of exactly where I wanted my story to go. Maybe one day I will return to complete it. Just not anytime soon.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this new story!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. Plot loosely based on Murphy's Law of Love. I am just someone who loves Dramione and wanted to write their story set in Murphy's Law of Love. I am getting paid absolutely nothing to write absolutely everything in this story.**

* * *

 **~LAW ONE~**  
 **"If there are two possibilities of things happening, the one you don't want to happen,**  
 **will happen."**  
 **\- Murphy's Law of Love**

* * *

After the war, it seemed everyone wanted a normal life. Four people, in particular, could not imagine what life without war would be like. They were confused and at a loss of what to do. One month after the battle of Hogwarts, many people returned to help with the clean up. Hogwarts needed to be restored to her former glory. Where it was once beautiful and welcoming, with its candles burning in the hallways, now it looked defeated and at ruins. Minerva McGonagall was her new headmistress and would not see the downfall of the school. She wrote letters to all students and their parents to see who would like to help with the restoration. In the beginning, no one replied. All they wanted to do was spend time with their families. Never would they take one another for granted. However, it seemed one month was all the magical London community needed to recover. She was not going to complain.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all returned to help as well. Harry had returned to Grimmauld Place where he just sat and thought about everything that had happened. All the good and the bad. Ron and the Weasleys went back to the Burrow and spent a few days just together. Doing nothing, just being. With the loss of Fred, it was hard for them to see the good and happy side of things, even though they had won. So, they all stayed at home, keeping each other company, but not saying much. Apparently, all this silence was much too gloomy for George and one day he just said, "Well, lovely weather we're having." After that, the air was much lighter and the Weasleys were back to their old self, or as close to it as possible. As for Hermione, she went to look for her parents. Now that the war was won, she was going to see if she could lift the memory charm. If anyone else had tried, chances were they would not have succeeded. But this is Hermione Granger we're talking about, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, if anyone could have done it, it would be her. And so she, with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, were able to track down her parents in Australia. Supposedly, because she had modified two muggles' memories, she would have been thrown in Azkaban, but everyone was sympathetic towards her situation and allowed her this one pass. And she was very thankful for it. Their memories were replaced and, even though they loved Australia, they wanted to return home. Of course they were quite upset with Hermione, and didn't talk to her for a whole week, but as parents, they were able to understand that Hermione was only trying to protect them.

Even Draco Malfoy had come to help, though only because his help was needed to show that he had renounced all his Dark ways. Lucius Malfoy was put in Azkaban and would not be released until five years had passed. His sentence had been reduced in large part by his helping the Light side, after the final Battle. When he realized that Voldemort would not be winning, he decided to surrender to the Light. Lucius and his family stayed away from the fighting and after the battle, he gave up a lot of information that had to do with Death Eaters and anything pertaining to the Dark Arts. The disappearance of Narcissa Malfoy had made front page as well, about a week after the battle. They tried finding her, but after a few weeks, officials gave up. It didn't seem like she was dabbling in anything dangerous or illegal, and if she was, well then, they would deal with that when, if, she returned. Draco had to serve community hours in the form of rebuilding Hogwarts. It should serve him right, cleaning up the debris of the school he once willingly wanted to destroy.

Now, it seemed things would be going back to normal. Hogwarts would indeed reopen to all the previous students and new students. Previous students would return to complete the year they had been in when the battle had occurred. The seventh year students were given the choice of repeating their whole year or sitting their N.E.W.T.S. When September 1st rolled around, there were many familiar faces who wanted to repeat their year. And yet, there were also some people missing. While Hermione had decided to repeat seventh year, Harry and Ron worked with Kingsley to round up all stray Death Eaters and other Dark happenings around London. Draco Malfoy had to repeat seventh year as well, as the Ministry declared he needed to think about his consequences, and what better way to do that than return to school, learning all that he was supposed to learn. And with all that, another year had passed.

* * *

Hermione Granger's parents were very diligent and hard working people. They both met at university, studying dentistry, and soon became fast friends. After school, they got married and opened an office for themselves, working with each other every day, and it did not get boring for them, for they kept up a very healthy and loving relationship. They had talked about having children, but both understood that they wanted to wait a few years so that they could work on their career stability. However, that all went down the drain, in the nicest way possible, when they found out that they would be having a lovely little daughter. Though their original plan was not this, they made it work and they were extremely happy with the outcome.

Even at a very young age, Hermione knew and felt that she was different than others. And she summed her young life into one phrase, "everything that could go wrong, did go wrong". Little did she know, magic was the culprit here. Sometimes interesting things would happen around her, things that should not, could not, happen to normal people. Things levitating in the air, things being by her side when she needed them most, and even fixing things that were previously permanently broken. Thank goodness that was all explained when she got her letter for Hogwarts. Though this was something very unexpected for the Granger residence, Hermione was still very much loved.

|||/\\\\\|||

The night was clear and there was a slight breeze in the air. Hermione, 23, was wearing a bright dress with long lace sleeves, which she was currently fidgeting with. Her boyfriend of four years, Theodore Nott, had owled her yesterday, saying that he needed to talk to her. They were to meet at their favorite restaurant in Hogsmeade, The Lucky Owl. Luckily there weren't many people today and they opted to sit outside on the second level, overlooking the village.

"I understand." Hermione said quietly, looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You know I love you, but my father…" Theo was saying. He did love Hermione, very much, but he wasn't sure if he could go against his father at this present time.

"No, no. I get it, Theo. You should take your father's feelings into consideration as well." She responded. She knew how important family was, having lost her parents once, she was hesitant to do anything that would separate them again.

"I just wanted to let you know that my father has already set me up to marry someone."

While that was the obvious plan, Hermione still was shocked. Just a week ago they were having a discussion about their steady future, even if marriage wasn't in the question. How were they both to know that Theo's father thought that his relationship with Hermione was only just a fling? Now, he wanted Theo to break up with her and marry a respectable witch. Hermione couldn't help but feel angry, after all that's happened? People are still on about blood issues and how purebloods are better?

"Of course. I-I-I understand. Why wouldn't he work so fast to make sure you're to be married? Wouldn't want anyone unworthy to snatch you up and occupy your time for another four years." She didn't want to sound like this, but it was the truth. Four years of happiness, of compromise, with little to no arguments. And they were truly happy. Really. Now, it was all truly over. She looked up at him and saw his expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Hermione," Theo said with a sigh. "I know. I've been trying to get through to him, but you know how he is. I've honestly tried my hardest, but he isn't letting up either."

Theo was looking at her with a tender expression. Hermione looked up as well. And she could see in his eyes how tired and stressed he was about this issue. He probably dealt with it a lot more, as he was in direct contact with his father all the time.

Once more, she turned her head away. "I know you have. I really do understand." There was silence for a few seconds.

Theo, wanting to make this less painful, thought he should leave now. No point in delaying what must be done. "Then, I should probably go now," he said. He hesitated. "I really am sorry."

She took a few moments to think of what to say, and also willing her tears to not come up when he was in front of her. "Yes." He almost got up to leave, but she started speaking again. "Actually, you don't have to apologize. I understand completely." She looked to the glasses of champagne and water in front of them. She continued talking, as if speaking to herself, but Theo could hear everything she was saying. "You're like this champagne glass. You should drink champagne with a champagne glass." Then she looked at the regular glass of water. "It would be really weird if you had to drink champagne in a non-special, regular glass made for water. It just doesn't seem right."

He looked at her and could feel his heart softening to her. He wished it didn't have to be this way. She continued, "I'm alright. If you need to go, you should go then." He moved his hand on top of hers and she gave a tight smile, then took her hand away. Theo looked down at his hand and took it back, steadying his breath. He gave her a small smile, and said, "Ok." He stood up, looked at her one more time, and left.

After a few moments, knowing that he was really gone, Hermione's tears finally made their appearance. She took the champagne bottle and poured some into her water glass and took a few sips. She sniffed and spoke to herself quietly, "It doesn't even taste any different in this glass than the other one. This glass or the other one. It tastes the same."

Not wanting to leave yet, she continued to pour the champagne into her glass. As she drank, she continued to cry softly, but at the same time, telling herself, "don't cry."

|||/\\\\\|||

Draco, 22, was so excited and his heart was beating really fast. This was it. This was the night. He would finally be proposing to his girlfriend. He thought now was a good time. After five years with her, his feelings had not changed and he wanted to marry her. He knew she felt the same feelings, but he really hoped that she would be ready for the next step of their relationship. They did a lot of things together. Obviously, this was the next step and he was ready.

He decided to rent out the entire first level of the restaurant, The Lucky Owl, one of their favorites. He had floo called her earlier to double check that they were meeting here. Then, he had also asked Blaise to help him with a little of the decorations of the restaurant. Whatever Blaise had in mind, for decorations, was what he would go with. The servers and workers also helped them out, since Draco Malfoy would be footing the bill of everything.

As Astoria left the shop- she had been in desperate need of a periwinkle dress robe- someone came up to her.

"Congratulations, Ms. Greengrass! I heard the news! How wonderful!" A woman, around her mother's age, said to her. Astoria was a little confused. Congratulations? For what?

A short while later, another lady, a woman in her forties, approached her, "Ms. Greengrass! What wonderful news! Marrying the young Malfoy heir must be so exciting! I've always seen you two around. No other couple could compare to the way you two are together. You two were meant for each other!" As the lady scuttled off, Astoria was left standing there, feeling shocked.

She thought about how Draco had flooed her yesterday and told her to wear something pretty for tomorrow. They were going to have a special dinner at their favorite restaurant, The Lucky Owl. Astoria was not stupid, not ignorant. Admittedly, sometimes she was vain, but she knew she was good looking and held a high status in the community, why shouldn't she carry herself that way?

But she was still appalled. She had recently had a conversation with Draco. Though they were in their fifth year of dating, she expressed her idea that they should just be like they always were. Their feelings were not waning and they were both very happy where they were. Apparently, Draco had meant that in a few weeks they would both be ready to marry. But she wasn't.

She took out her enchanted mirror. These were all the rage now. After Harry Potter had shown someone that he had an enchanted mirror that would allow two holders to see each other, if they were of the same mirror, Minerva Mcgonagall had set to work on making this new enchanted mirror for everyone to use. It was the closest thing to quick communication between people. It was made by enchanting one large mirror and then breaking said mirror into smaller pieces that were easily put into pockets or so. They resembled hand mirrors, and now the handle of the mirrors were customizable, so that men who used it wouldn't feel awkward holding a hand mirror. The enchantment is on every piece, therefore, all one had to do was call the name of the person who you wanted to call, and they would be notified on their mirror.

Astoria said, in a clear voice, "Draco Malfoy." After a few seconds, she could see his bright face in the mirror.

"Astoria, love. How was the shopping trip? Are you almost finished?" He asked her.

She sighed and gave him a look. "Draco. You know what I think about marriage. It's just not time for me yet."

His whole expression dropped. And he didn't look happy, just a little gloomy. "What do you mean? We've been together for five years. Don't tell me you have never thought of our future together." He was starting to get upset, she could tell.

"I have! How could you say that. I just don't think we have to rush into it! There are still so many things that I have to do. And being married might take away from it. Of course I care about you, Draco, but we don't have to marry to have a committed relationship. You know I love you. Isn't that all that matters? We don't need an official wedding, all we need is each other." She explained herself.

He took a deep breath. "This is about what was in the Prophet isn't it? Your rejection has to do with that." There was a small story about Astoria needing to travel the world in order for her next big story as an editor in the Daily Prophet. If he could have gone with her, he would have, but as luck would have it, he was needed at the Malfoy family business.

"You know that I want to travel around the world and write about it. This is really important to me. Why not just wait one more year. Just one more year, Draco."

"So it will always be like this won't it, Astoria? You'll still always put your job ahead of our future?" Draco stopped talking, but she could sense that he wasn't done. "I just don't want our five years together to be for nothing, and turned into the past with nothing to look forward to. I don't want our goals to turn into fantasies." Again he paused. "I don't want to stress you out, but think about this will you, Astoria."

She just didn't like where this conversation was going. She really did care about Draco, but her job was just so important to her. She didn't want to marry and be a Malfoy wife with no job and only hobbies. She wanted to establish herself first. Why couldn't he understand this part of her? "Please, don't force me into making a decision right now." She looked around the street, just making sure no one was listening and went back to her conversation. She let out a sigh, "Let me think about it some more. I'll talk to you later." And she ended the enchantment with _finem_.

She continued walking along the street, deciding to head to Vanitea, one of her favorite tea shops in Diagon Alley. As she walked, she thought about Draco and everything they were. Together, they were just so perfect for each other. Sure there were arguments, one would expect arguments of any kind with Draco Malfoy. But they were all lighthearted and neither of them would ever go to sleep mad at the other. They would talk things through. After five years together, it seemed they were in tune with one another.

And the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't want to live without Draco. He had given her so many happy moments within the last few years. She just wasn't willing to let those go, and she wanted to know what would happen to them. Marriage wasn't that bad anyway. So what if it was official? It was just another thing to add to their committed relationship. And even if they married, well, she could still do what she wanted. She was just afraid that everyone would see her as a Malfoy wife first, instead of her own person. And, they could always have a semi-long engagement. But at least the potential of marriage was still there. And she did want it, Merlin help her. She wanted to spend forever with Draco Malfoy. Making up her mind, she stopped and headed back to the opening of Diagon Alley.

She found that she had walked too far past the tea shop, too engrossed in her thinking. She had gone almost to Knockturn Alley. As she turned around, someone roughly shoved past her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The hooded figure stopped where they were and slowly turned around. Astoria, sensing danger, didn't want to continue in her rant against the person. As she turned around, the person behind her yanked her cloak and she fell backward onto the floor. The person then held her down on the ground, using one of their hands to subdue both of hers.

She could now tell her assailant was a man, the muscle, the hands, and his scent, so distinctly male and not pleasant to her.

"Pretty lady. What are you doing so far from Diagon Alley?" She could just hear the thrill of what he was doing in his voice.

"Nothing! As I remember, YOU shoved ME. Now get off me before I decide to hex your balls off and decapitate you!" She continued to struggle. For someone who resided in this part of the Alley, he sure was strong.

"Wrong answer." He all but spit on her. He then went to straddle her, his hand reaching into her pockets. She realized what he was trying to do, and stepped up her squirming. There was no way he would get her wand.

"Maybe you should stop moving, princess. Otherwise I won't be able to control myself in that way." Even though she didn't want to listen, she really did not want this to go in another direction. But because of her hesitation, he reached into her left pocket and pulled out her wand.

"I don't know what you want, but you have my wand! Just let me go! I won't press charges, just let me walk away." She pleaded with him in a strong voice.

He appeared to think about it. "I should." Then, there was apparent giddiness in his voice as he said, "But I won't." He used _incarcerous_ to tie up her hands and feet. Then levitated her deeper and deeper into Knockturn Alley.

|||/\\\\\|||

Draco stared at the bouquet of roses that he had picked out for Astoria. His heart broke. How could she do this to them? After all the times they had together, marriage seemed the next logical step, and yet she just didn't want it. And it broke his heart. He looked around the room and saw all the decorations. All the time that he had spent on this. He needed some air. He remembered that the second story had veranda seating.

Holding the bouquet, he slowly walked up the stairs. Luckily there weren't many people. Actually none, save for a woman seated on the veranda. She appeared to be sleeping, as her head was on the table. Draco thought that quite odd, but whatever.

Walking closer, he could see that she was wearing a nice beige dress with lace sleeves and because her head was on the table, her curly brunette hair was fanned out along her back. And what a lot of hair she did have, thinking that it looked quite familiar. But he did not continue his thinking and thought nothing of it. He could see that the table had been set for two people and the champagne bottle was empty. If the conversation between the two of these people had gone well, then there wouldn't be anyone here. He drew the conclusion that this dinner had not ended well.

Pausing to look at this girl, he put his hand in his pocket, touching the small box with the engagement ring he had been planning on giving Astoria. He knew nothing of this girl in front of him, but his heart did go out to her. Even Draco, with his usually cold personality, could sympathize with her. He didn't think Astoria would be changing her mind anytime soon. Maybe in the future they would meet again and things could start over or pick up where they left off, though he wasn't too keen on forgiving her so easily this time. For this time, he had actually put his proposal into action and set up for a wonderful dinner. And she had turned him down.

With that thought, he placed the box in front of the girl, knowing that when she woke up, she would definitely see it and not miss it.

He went out near the edge of the veranda and put both hands on the railing. Draco looked up into the sky and just as he did, fireworks shot up in the distance. Then, he heard the delayed sound. For whatever reason, someone had cause to celebrate their day. He had thought today he would be celebrating. But now, he didn't think he would be celebrating anything anymore.

|||/\\\\\|||

Hermione woke up to a few loud booms. Shaking the little nap out of herself, she lifted her head up. The first thing she saw was a small box. It hadn't been there before she went to sleep, so where had it come from? She looked around the room and on the veranda, but there was no one. Confused, she picked up the little box and opened it slowly.

Inside was a beautiful ring, no doubt an engagement ring. A small-ish diamond stone, with a line of smaller, alternating emeralds and diamonds were placed on both sides set onto a silver band. It was, in a way, simple, but Hermione could tell that because of the diamond's flawless oval cut, it was no doubt an expensive ring.

Looking at this ring, she thought about herself and her future, or lack thereof with her partner. And this time she couldn't stop the tears. It was the end this time for sure. She picked up her stuff, went down the stairs, and headed outside. She had brought the ring with her, but just looking at it now, brought an angry feeling out of her. How some people thought they could just give a ring away. Something so expensive as this, given to a random person. Just because you were rich didn't mean that if you didn't want something, you just gave it away. And that you could just purchase another one when you needed it. Hermione was by no means poor, but she knew people like the Malfoys and Notts had millions of galleons to their name. And they could spend it however they wished and waste it on whatever they wanted. It just wasn't fair sometimes. Now that she was a war heroine and had a substantial amount of money to her name, she thought she had accomplished a lot already. And she knew that her future in her career was going to hold promise of a successful life. And yet, just because of who she was, a Muggleborn, Purebloods would still consider her inferior to them, even after everything she had done. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

She took the ring out of the box, examined it, let her tears fall, and chucked it as hard as she could into the night.

* * *

 **Just a few small things.**

 **Some of the conversation will be similar to that in the movie. Such as when Hermione is talking to Theo about the comparison of their blood issue to champagne being drunk in correct glasses. I thought that was the key scene between them in during this episode, so translated it and included it. All credit goes to the writers of the drama.**

 **finem is just another latin word for finish/end.**

 **I think sometimes they will be OOC, but I will try to make sure they stay true to their characters.**

 **The plot is loosely based on the drama. I say loosely, because the scenes come from the drama and some of their conversation is said in the drama. However, the magical side of things are definitely different. And I created something believable that would allow me to tell the story with the drama as a foundation. Because I don't think I would be able to write this all on my own.**

 **So I just tweaked the information about the characters. Obviously.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review on what you thought about it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to get this out. I had a paper and project to finish.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, except a Mr. Richards & Jacob Aldridge. If they resemble any names that you recognize, that is merely coincidence. Plot loosely based on the drama (info in my bio). **

* * *

**~LAW TWO~**

" **When it never rains, you always have your umbrella. The one day it rains, you don't have have umbrella."**

 **\- Murphy's Law of Love**

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

It looked to be a good day. It was a little cloudy, but Hermione didn't think it would rain. And plus she would only be gone for an hour or two, what could really go down in two hours?

Hermione needed to go to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book that she had pre-ordered. She hadn't gone to the bookstore in a few weeks; she had been focusing on getting acquainted with her new job. She had gone in on the weekend to get her office set up, so she wouldn't have had to worry about it today, her first official day at work.

Right when Hermione's parents returned to England, she had stayed with them, but when she embarked on her first job, she thought that it was time to move out and selected a flat near the muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. This way she could walk there if she so chose. Even though her life was in the magical community, she still liked to see the muggle community and she honestly felt more comfortable living in a muggle neighborhood. With the money she had received from the Ministry for helping to defeat Voldemort, she chose an apartment building that only had one flat per floor. Of course she saw people who lived there and made acquaintances with most of them, but at least she didn't have to talk to them on a daily basis and explain what her job was. It was just easier not having to answer questions that she couldn't tell the whole truth to.

By eight in the morning, she was all ready to get a cup of tea and visit Flourish and Blotts before going into the Ministry. Making sure she had everything she needed for that day, she exited her flat and the building. She had to walk past five blocks, but she was happy for the walk. It took around twenty minutes at a pace that was not too slow or too fast. This spring day was nice and breezy, not too hot, not too cold. Just right. In no time, she had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron entrance and walked through the doors, no muggle taking a second glance at her. Walking through the establishment, brought her to the brick wall. She tapped her wand three times at the three different places and watched the bricks move to show her Diagon Alley.

She made her way to Vanitea, a tea shop that she had recently discovered. They had different types of teas and they were quite delicious. She ordered a Passion Rose hot tea, added a cup of milk, and two teaspoons of sugar. She thanked the server and left the shop to go to Flourish and Blotts, which opened at eight thirty. Looking at her watch, it was just a few minutes past eight thirty.

Upon entering Flourish and Blotts, the middle aged attendant, by the name of Mr. Richards, greeted Hermione happily. It was easy to be nice to those that were nice in return. And Mr. Richards was a likable person. He went to the back to get her books. After seven minutes she was on her way out the door.

Right when she exited the store, she heard pattering around her. Hermione looked up and realized that it had started raining. Not hard, but not a soft mist either. Thinking about her books, she shrank them and put them in her bag, which she had charmed permanently with an undetectable extension charm. As she was doing this, she didn't notice that someone had come underneath the canopy and close their umbrella. She finished making sure her books were neatly stacked and looked up. The person chose that moment to shake out their very wet umbrella. She got a face full of water droplets.

Glaring at the person behind the umbrella, she waited until they moved the umbrella out of her line of sight. She tried not to show her shock when she realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. She continued to glare at him.

|||/\\\\\|||

Every day, Draco Malfoy needed coffee in order to make it through the day. He dealt with many types of people and sometimes some that were not the most intelligent. Though, nowadays, Aurors did not have to respond to many dark situations, he dealt with a lot of paperwork and was the one to check that everything on paper was correct before he submitted them to records. Once Draco had graduated from Hogwarts after repeating his seventh year, he had submitted an application to become an auror. People thought it was odd, that an ex-Death Eater would want to hunt their own, but his scores and character traits were definitely spectacular, and they accepted him. He had finally done something on his own and it felt great and freeing.

Now, of course, there weren't many cases where he had to go into the field, and he liked having the power to tell people if they messed up on their paperwork. That seemed to happen a lot more than he would like to admit. Or actually, yes, he was glad he could make others aware of their mistakes.

At eight twenty, he flood to the Leaky Cauldron from his flat and made his way to Diagon Alley. There he went to a new coffee shop, one month new actually, nestled between Quality Quidditch Supplies and Amanuensis Quills. Since it was a new shop, there was a substantial line and he got his dry cappuccino after approximately twenty minutes. Thinking he had about five minutes before he had to get into the ministry, he thought he would check out what new books were on display in the windows of Flourish and Blotts. He noticed that it was raining now, so he transfigured a galleon into an umbrella, just for now.

Going down the alley a little ways, he stopped in front of the bookstore and shook out his umbrella. As he closed it and tied it up, he noticed someone looking at him. Or more like glaring. They looked at each other for a few seconds, her glaring and him just looking.

"Can I help you, Granger?" He drawled out, though he seemed a bit amused at the same time. Well, Hermione was not amused.

"Yes, you very well can! Look what you've done!" She gestured to her person. "I'm all wet now, no thanks to you!" Draco couldn't help it, he smirked. She almost had to slap herself because of what she said, not knowing it would have come out quite like that.

"Are you really?"

"You are such a pig, Malfoy!" Thinking she could do well without any more arguing, and that she needed to make it to the ministry in time, she set off across to the Leaky Cauldron. All this done without a backward glance towards Draco, who just stood there, still thinking about what she previously said. After glancing at the books in front of Flourish and Blotts, he also set off to use the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron.

|||/\\\\\|||

It was ten minutes to nine, which was just fine for Hermione. As she was almost to the lifts, having walked through the atrium, she felt like she was being followed. Taking a glance back, she didn't see anyone right away, but then her eyes zoned in on Malfoy, who was about fifteen paces behind her. Hoping he wouldn't be waiting for the lifts, she turned back and continued waiting.

Unfortunately, he was waiting for the lifts, and he was able to squeeze into the one Hermione had gotten in as well, right next to her. When they arrived to her floor, she quickly strode out, not looking back.

Yet, she felt a prickling sensation that there was someone following her again. She stopped abruptly and wheeled around. It would be Malfoy.

"Are you following me, Malfoy?"

He took a good look at her and scoffed. "Of course. It would seem that just because I am going the same path as you, it means I'm following you. Tell me Granger, does that mean everyone else who is going this way, is following you?"

She humphed. He smirked. Again. And Hermione tried not to let that affect her.

She walked quickly down the hallway of the Department of International Cooperation and into her new office. Only when she was within her room did she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, but at least he wasn't following her anymore.

Draco watched as she all but ran to her office. He chuckled to himself, thinking that she was a strange girl. He chose not to acknowledge the fact that he had paid more attention to her now than he had in years. And that he did not have any ill feelings towards her at all, nor any feelings of disgust after talking to her.

|||/\\\\\|||

"Hermione, will you come here a minute? I need to discuss something with you." Hermione's boss, Jacob Aldridge, stuck his head in. Even though he was the head, he liked to be out and about, rarely staying in his office for too long, unless he desperately needed to complete papers.

She looked up. "Sure." She had just gotten settled in and was looking at her first case in a folder on her desk when her boss poked his head in.

He gestured for her to follow him to his office. When they reached it, he closed the door and sat behind his desk.

"I know I gave you a folder for your first case, but I've got a more important one that just came in. Knowing you, I figured you'd be interested. I don't just let beginners start in the field, but I think I can make an exception in your case. I've heard many good things about your work habits." He handed her a new folder. "Take a look over this and make this your priority."

Hermione was ecstatic. This was what she thrived for. Working in the field, but not in any immediate danger. Already she had bagged two cases that she could dedicate her time to.

She opened the folder and scanned the first page. Looking up to Aldridge, she asked, "I'll be working with the Department of Law Enforcement for this?" Judging by how this was an interdepartmental case, this was of high importance.

"Yes, that won't be a problem will it?"

"No, sir. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

He nodded to her. "You'll be working on your old case until the aurors can come to work with you. They're wrapping something up this week and won't be done until next week." He looked down at his desk to where there were a stack of papers and started to look them over. Hermione assumed she was dismissed and made her way back to her office.

Sitting down, she began to read the case. She would have to work with aurors because there seemed to be a criminal that had escaped to France and the law enforcement department needed someone from her department to talk to the French department on the basic rules and any other rules the aurors might need to capture the criminal in France. She began to take a few notes on the case, thinking that any information she could pull out now would help her work with the aurors and the French department.

Two days later, after work, she received an invitation to an Annulment Party for Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson for the weekend. When she was made aware of their relationship, she was very skeptical at first. Pansy wanted to be in a relationship with Neville? But throughout the first year of their courtship, she did see that Pansy did indeed love Neville Longbottom. They doted on each other. And within a year and a half of dating they had wed in a somewhat large wedding. Of course, even though Neville was a Gryffindor and not Pansy's previous 'type', he was approved of because he was a pureblood (which Hermione couldn't help but feel infuriated about).

However, she had heard recently, through many different sources (whom she tried to stay clear of but sometimes it just wasn't possible since they were everywhere), that their relationship had started falling. Sometimes people just grew out of love. How, she would never understand. If you loved someone you would fight to be with them. Shaking her head, she thought herself a bit hypocritical. She replied saying she would be in attendance. Thinking to herself what in the world an annulment party was.

|||/\\\\\|||

By late Saturday morning Hermione had chosen a little black dress and a silver chain necklace to wear for the party. There were still two hours left until the party would start. So, she made herself an easy lunch of salad and grilled chicken breast with a cup of iced tea. After lunch, she read a little and watched a bit of whatever was on the telly. Then, with forty minutes until the party, she started to dress and make sure she looked fine. She knew even though Pansy tolerated her, it wouldn't do to not be put together when in front of her.

As she was about to head to her fireplace, she grabbed a small jacket on the back of her dining chair in case it was a little bit chilly. She took half a handful of Floo Powder and made sure to say clearly, "Neville Longbottom residence!"

Neville and Pansy had decided to buy a flat together right before they got married. They wouldn't have to live with their respective immediate families. There was no falling out, but both adults didn't want to live with the other's relative, no matter how lovely they were. They wanted privacy for themselves. Neville had also received a small fortune for helping defeat Voldemort. And as Pansy was a high class Pureblood, she had family money. Along with being a bit more tolerant to Hermione, Pansy had tamed down a bit, but still kept some of her old, less liked traits. How Neville looked past those, she would always wonder at that. Neville didn't talk about Pansy as much anymore, whenever Hermione would see him. He used to be so animated, but she thought, maybe the feelings started wearing thin.

Though she knew not what an annulment party was, she knew what an annulment was. Probably the excitement of being married and having someone love you started to wane for Pansy. It was after the war that they had found each other. Then after a year and a half, they got married, meaning they had been married approximately four years now. Just because she could hold onto a relationship that long, didn't mean others could as well. Time changed things.

As she stepped away from the fireplace and dusted herself off, she was unaware of someone looking at her. She saw Neville a few feet away and headed over to talk to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his face went from neutral to one of happiness at seeing an old friend.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it!" He gave her a quick hug and she gave him a few pats on the back.

"Neville! I'm glad I could make it." She looked around. "What about Harry and Ron? Are they here?"

He frowned. "They couldn't make it. They told me yesterday that they needed to finish something for work."

She felt stupid. "Oh, of course! I heard they had a case that wouldn't be done until this weekend. I guess they still had things to wrap up today." She really looked at Neville. "And you, Neville? Are you okay?"

He gave her a tight smile. "I'm fine, Hermione. I'm not going to say this is the happiest party to be attending, but thank you for coming."

"Anything, Neville. You've always supported me and helped me out. I'll be here to support you today."

"Thanks, Hermione. It means a lot to me that you're here. Why don't you take a seat, I think we're about to start real soon." She thought about asking Neville what this party would include, but it would have been pointless when it was due to start any minute now. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and chose to sit at a table with a few people she knew. There was a table with Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott, both professors at Hogwarts now, along with Neville.

They had a short conversation between themselves and after five minutes, the host called for everyone's attention.

Apparently, this party would serve to make their annulment official. It is public knowledge that one of the actions that would be considered for the basis of annulment was if one of the individuals committed adultery. It was not hard to imagine who the guilty party was. Even if Neville didn't love Pansy as he did before, Hermione didn't think it was possible for someone as honest as Neville to cheat on his significant other.

The first order of business was that the host called for the couple to return their rings to their respective ring boxes. Then, Neville and Pansy had to say a short speech, very short, to each other. Pansy spoke about how she had always treated Neville nicely, which was correct, in a way. And Neville proceeded to say that marriage, though it ended like this, was a really good experience for him while it lasted.

Hermione was really confused as to why an annulment party would be a thing. Even if both of them weren't devastated, it still seemed to be a melancholy type of event to be celebrating.

When the speeches were done, the host called for a small break before the next section would begin. Neville came to the table she shared with the others and told her that he was going out for some air. She gave him a look, and he replied with a small smile.

She continued to sit there, but after a few minutes, needed to use the restroom. As, she left, someone got up to follow her.

|||/\\\\\|||

Draco Malfoy had forgotten that Longbottom was close friends with Hermione Granger. It was a bit of a shock when she had come in through the fireplace. She certainly cleaned up nicely, he had thought. She wore a little black dress, which he thought was perfect for an event such as this. His eyes rarely left her figure throughout the night, though she didn't seem to have noticed his presence. (How that was possible, he had no idea).

During the break, he noticed Longbottom going outside and after a few moments saw Hermione headed into the hallway. He decided to follow her and accost her outside the restrooms.

To say Hermione was shocked when she exited the restrooms and saw Draco Malfoy there, would be an understatement. She had forgotten that Malfoy would probably be attending for Pansy. He took a little step closer as she stopped upon seeing him.

Her curiosity, about the party, got the better of her. "Why is this even considered a party? Just because you people have the money to have a party for an event like this, doesn't mean you should. It's a bit morose, don't you think?"

He was a little inflamed by her statement. 'You people'? What did she mean by that?! He wasn't the one hosting or having this party. He was only in attendance as a guest. How dare she group him in just because he had money. He narrowed his eyes at her.

She didn't seem to be phased. Instead, she turned to her left to head back to her seat.

However, Draco stepped even closer and put his right arm on the wall behind her, effectively trapping her from walking away. She stumbled a little and he moved his face closer to glare at her. After a few seconds of a stare off, he noticed something.

"Granger, have you been crying?"

She looked away, trying to get her breathing steady. She looked back at him, narrowing her eyes this time, as if challenging him. But then, she turned to her right, going to leave that way, but he raised his left arm to trap her on her right as well. Now, with nowhere to go, trapped and backed up into the wall (by Draco Malfoy of all people!) she felt her face heat up.

She chose to work with the element of surprise. Hermione pushed against his shoulders, and asked, "Why do you care?" She had started walking away, but then Draco spoke up.

"You know, you think this party is a sad one and that they're going to go their separate ways. I assume you think it sad that after all this time, they're letting each other go when they were happy before. But, now they can start a new path. Start new paths in their lives that might lead to a more permanent happiness. This party is for people and friends who want to wish them happiness on this new path," he said.

She had turned around to hear his words. She agreed, but she had her own arguments as well. "What you said is true. But think about it, Malfoy. How many of these people are really here to wish happiness for BOTH of them? Pansy, I believe, but Neville? All of Pansy's guests are probably secretly laughing at how Neville thought he had a chance to be married to a Parkinson for the rest of his life. Just because this party is an official end to their marriage; after this event ends, do you think they can just forget about everything that happened between them?"

He didn't think she was capable of being stupid, but this proved him wrong. "Granger, I'm not saying that they can and should forget about their past. I'm saying that they have another chance at happiness. Just because this is not their happiest moment in life, doesn't mean they can't learn from it. Our experiences help change us, it's up to us to choose whether we can change into better people or worse. You're right, they probably won't ever forget this part of their lives, it's been five years, Merlin! But, they don't have to look back on it with sad eyes. In the future, the best thing would be for them to look back at this moment and think, I'm glad this changed me for the better."

She really hated it when Draco Malfoy made more sense than she did. Obviously, she was not going to admit that though. So, she just looked at him for a few seconds and turned away.

The second section of the party was an auction. Neville and Pansy were to auction off an item that each had acquired during their marriage.

The host started with Pansy's item. "Miss Parkinson has chosen to auction off a gold goblin made watch. This was a gift to Mr. Longbottom from Miss Parkinson on their one year anniversary." The watch was held high for all the guests to inspect.

"The bid will start at 5,000 galleons." Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. Sure, it was evidently something valuable, but a watch for 5,000 galleons?! That was bordering insanity. And yet, there were people who were willing to bid that much.

Someone at the table to her left said, "5,000 galleons."

And then started the bids from everyone, or, all of Pansy's guests.

"12,500 galleons. Going once." The host waited a second. "Going twice." Then, "Sold, for 12,500 galleons!" He closed the box. "At the end of the auction, please go to the reception to pay your bid and claim your item." The host put away the box and took out another box, a little more rectangular in shape.

He said, "Now, we have an item from Mr. Longbottom. His item is a lovely vintage cameo set on a platinum background. It functions as a brooch, which Mr. Longbottom gifted to Miss Parkinson the day after their wedding." He paused. "Bidding will start at 1,000 galleons."

Did she hear right? A measly 1,000 galleons? Compared to Pansy's item that even started at 5,000 galleons? She could tell that the item was important to Neville. And since it was vintage, she would assume that it had belonged to Neville's grandmother at some point. Hermione could see that it might not have been as expensive as the watch, but it definitely held more sentimental value.

The item was not inexpensive or cheap. It would have been a good collector's item. But, there was just silence from everyone. Nobody wanted it?! She had half a mind to bid on it. If no one bid on it, where would it go? And, if she bought it, who and where would her money go to?

The host seemed flustered and embarrassed. "This item is a good collector's item. A vintage and one of a kind." He was trying to sell its best points, but it seemed to be going on deaf ears.

She was debating whether to bid for it or not. So hard were her thoughts that she did not know someone was looking at her, knowing what she was thinking.

He knew that she, in the end, might actually bid for it. And while she had a lot of money now, he somehow knew that this would be the most she ever spent on a decorative item. While himself, had spent more money on something less useful than a brooch.

Draco made up his mind, just as Hermione made hers.

Hermione started to stand, but a voice from her right, at a table towards the front of the room, called out a bid. "2,000 galleons."

She pretended to adjust her seat, not wanting to appear like she had been standing to place a bid. But 2,000 galleons was definitely out of her spending budget.

Looking over to the right, she saw who had placed the bid. Naturally, it would Draco bloody Malfoy. He was here to ruin her life and everyone else's, she just knew it.

"2,000 galleons. Going once." A pause. "Going twice." Another pause. "Sold to Mr. Malfoy for 2,000 galleons. Please go to the reception table at the end to pay for your bid and claim your item." He closed the box, like previously.

"This concludes the Annulment Party of one, Neville Longbottom, and one, Pansy Parkinson." The soft chattering almost seemed like loud voices of a thousand people, since there had been such a heavy silence before.

She stood up to go find Draco. She would figure out a way to get that brooch and return it to Neville. Expecting to see him at the table where he had been sitting, she was confused when she saw that he wasn't there. She got up from the table and started looking around the whole room. She even went out into the hallway, but didn't see him at all.

As she was walking back in, she thought she saw a head of silver up ahead in the hallway, by the restrooms and where she remembered where the guest rooms were.

"Hey, Malfoy! Wait!" She called out to him.

He didn't stop. So, she took off down the hall to find him. He was in the small study, where a table sat in the center of the room. The side walls housed a bookshelf each, filled with books. They must have been purely for decoration, seeing as she had a hard time imagining Pansy reading any of them. And Neville didn't really read anyway.

She entered and walked over to him, determination on her face. "Malfoy, I want to buy that brooch from you."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why would you want to do that?"

"I want to buy it back for Neville." She thought about how to persuade Malfoy to give it to her. "Look, I know it must have been hard bidding for an item that Pansy probably never wore, but I don't think you will be wearing it either. I don't even know why you bid on this item. I can't imagine you having any use for it. I'd like to buy it from you." But there was one thing bothering her. "Only, can I pay you back little by little? I don't have all the money right now."

He almost laughed in her face. "Granger, don't make me laugh! I paid 2,000 galleons for this! Can you even afford it?" He had meant it as a joke, but from Granger's expression, she did not take it that way.

"I beg your pardon! I may not be rich like you and willing to spend an obscene amount of money on something of no value to myself, but I am a determined person. I'm going to get the money to pay you for that brooch! Mark my words, Draco Malfoy! You better keep that brooch safe! I'm going to get your money and you're going to sell it to me!" With that, she turned around, held her chin up high, and walked off to the fireplace, where he assumed she would Floo back to her house.

He found this very amusing. An item that was not hers, yet she wanted to defend it. And she wanted to pay him for it. He would have given it to her, but if she was so intent on paying him for it, well, so be it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who have followed and favorited already. You saw something in this story that intrigued you, and I am very glad. Leave a review, I'd love to know what you think. And if you really enjoy the story, share it with others that like Dramione. I will work on finishing this story in a timely manner.**


End file.
